Hot Cocoa
by Blushing Petals
Summary: Uriko and Kenji share a winter night that they will never forget, one shot


Disclaimer: I do not own Kenji, Uriko, Alice or Yugo, or the concept of hot cocoa. The characters belong to Hudson. I do, however, own the ugly green plaid scarf that Kenji owns in this fic.

Hot Cocoa

By, Blushing Petals

Sitting at her window Uriko watched tiny white flakes of powder drift from the gray winter sky. She propped her head on her palms, gazing calmly at the now smooth white yard before her. Her eyes were soft and glittery, watching the gentle flakes land on the thin blades of grass below. She'd loved snow ever since she was a child, thinking it was simple and charming. Sighing she stood and stretched, still keeping her eyes on the smooth, chilled slivers of ice. About to get into bed she heard the sweet chime of the doorbell. She heard Alice shuffle to get it. It was probably Yugo, Alice's boyfriend. Uriko growled grumpily. She never got visitors like Yugo. She heard Alice greet whoever was at the door, then call up to Uriko.

"Uriko! Kenji's here! Yugo and I are going to go out, so you two can keep each other company until we come back!"

Uriko blushed. She had a secret crush on the well formed, dark eyed Kenji. Peeking down from the stairs she saw the quiet teen dressed in a black, winter thin coat and a green plaid scarf around his neck. His spiky brown hair draped over his swirling brown eyes. She beamed, even if she couldn't have a peaceful, romantic evening like Alice and Yugo she could still have a fun one. She bounced down the rest of the stairs and ran towards the door. Unfortunately she could only go so long without her inevitable grace kicking in, and she tripped on the smooth cream colored rug that Alice had just moved and came crashing down towards the guests. Kenji acted on impulse, catching the often clumsy girl. He grinned as she turned her blushing face away. She giggled slightly seeing his smirk. Coming up and flicking his nose she announced her superiority.

Alice and Yugo watched snickering. Looking to Yugo Alice whispered.

"You knew too well…" She said in between giggles.

"What can I say? I'm the almighty match maker…" He said pompously.

Punching him playfully Alice tugged him out of the doorway and left the two battling teens behind. "At least I get a date out of all this." She teased. Taking her under his arm Yugo guided her away into the peaceful winter night.

Uriko was struggling to keep away Kenji's scarf, and was leaning over the couch arm. He snagged her by the waste, chuckling. His eyes were smooth, full of all the wonderful chestnuts and maple colors that Uriko loved. He plucked the scarf from her numb fingers and uncoiled his sturdy arm from her waist. Then he stood and took off with it.

"Wait! That's no fair, Kenji Ohgami!" She squealed from behind the dark haired teen. Darting away he burst from the house into the snow covered back yard. Breathing in the crisp, cool air he sighed. Soon he was tackled by a giggling girl. She snatched back the scarf and scampered off with it. A little ways away, crouched in a tree, she smiled triumphantly.

"Hey!" Kenji ran towards the tree only to see her climb higher.

"You'll never catch me!" She shouted from higher up. Kenji started to scale the tree, until he saw Uriko's slender form drop from the tree, rolling away and stopping in a squat. She ran back towards the house. He laughed almost evilly as he snapped his wrist down. He disappeared in a cloud of smoke of umber smoke, making Uriko pause to search for him. He reappeared slightly above her in the air. Landing he tackled her, taking the scarf in his hands. Or at least part of it. The other part was stuck on Uriko's wrist watch. He watched her smile innocently and speak.

"I guess you'll have to let me keep the scarf." She sighed. "I'm sorry it had to come to this, great Kenji." She smirked, standing. But as she stood she tugged Kenji along with her. He stumbled. Turning back she watched him fumble with the scarf and his shirt button. He looked up hopelessly. Giggling Uriko fell into the powdered snow, bringing a stunned Kenji down with her. She turned on her side to see Kenji lying face up, the flakes of snow drifting down and melting as they neared his hot cheeks. She tugged on the scarf, making him look over.

"Now what…?" She asked disappointedly. She didn't want Kenji to be mad because he was literally stuck to her.

"I refuse to cut the scarf in any way, shape, or form." He announced stubbornly making Uriko snicker.

"Well it's not my wrist watch that's going." She replied equally stubborn, matching his pretend glare. She held in her giggles. "Looks like it's your shirt that has to go." She shrugged, as if it was all his fault in the first place. He turned away to hide his blush, taking Uriko with him. She slipped forward, gripping Kenji for balance. Catching her once again he smiled warmly.

"Guess we'll just stay stuck until dawn." Kenji spoke, watching her large black looking eyes. She giggled.

"I guess we will." Uriko said through shivers. Taking his coat off, Kenji wrapped it around her trembling form. She turned her soft eyes upwards, her face smoothed with bliss.

"There… Let's get some hot cocoa and warm up by the fire." He said, still taken in by her expression.

Inside the house he tugged her up towards her room. She grumbled.

"Why up there?" She groaned. He looked back, pulling his load further.

"Because I need another shirt so I don't end up stuck to you all night." She giggled again, still shrugging as if it was all his fault. He reached her room and she got him another baggy shirt, this one with pink paws printed everywhere. He sighed.

"Is this all you have…?" He asked, mumbling.

"Right now it is." She answered, beaming at him. "Why? Isn't it prettyful?" Uriko asked cheerfully.

"Oh, so prettyful." Kenji replied sarcastically. "Ok, turn around." She did as he asked and soon felt the weight of his unworn shirt on her wrist watch. Unsnapping it she laid the discarded items on her bed, watching them tenderly.

"Let's go get cocoa!" She bounced, breaking their warm silence. Kenji pulled at the frilly shirt that replaced his loved plain white shirt. Standing, Kenji was glad he had known she'd be happy about hot cocoa. One time when they were alone she confided how much she loved winter nights and hot cocoa and how she wished that she'd have a boyfriend who would spend such nights drinking the warm liquid in front of a fire with her. He was determined to be that someone. He wasn't sure if Uriko liked him that way or not, but he figured nothing could be worse then what he'd already gone through. Shivering he shook off the memories of being the dark, solemn Bakuryu.

She followed his shadow into the kitchen and got out milk. Her nose twitched at the smell and she snuck some in a little glass and sipped it quickly. Kenji started warming the chocolate and melting it into the cool milk. His eyes watched his concoction patiently.

"There, just stir it for a minute and stick it in the microwave." He told her after a few moments. "I'm going to go light the fire…" She was still shivering and nodded.

Sitting next to his solid form she sighed, holding the mug in her now warm hands. The fire danced before them, jumping and sparkling as they drank. Turning his fire filled eyes on Uriko he gave her a peaceful smile. She watched him for a moment until he brought his hand gently up to her cheek. Tracing his finger down it she closed her eye on that cheek. He chuckled almost silently as she did so. Her smooth skin glowed a healthy golden color under the orange and yellow flames. She blushed and turned her head away. Drawing his hand back he leaned towards her. Whispering in her ear he touched her shoulder unsurely.

"Uriko…?" She turned back slightly.

"Yeah?" He smiled, standing and sitting on her other side so he was fully in front of her.

"Do you want to know a secret…?" He knew his friend could never resist and she nodded, her large eyes filling with joy. Leaning forward so he was closer to her ear he whispered tenderly. "I…" He stopped, wondering if she would ever feel the same. "I love you, Uriko…" Suddenly he was clutched in a hug. He was slipping clumsily off the couch arm and now had the girl in his lap. Her hug was soft and gentle as she whispered back, watching his eyes happily.

"I love you to!" She bounced, touching his hand gently, watching it with longing. Pulling it up to her cheek she held it there, her warm hands over his. He smiled as they gazed into each other's eyes. She let go and just sat contently in his lap. He took her hand in both of his and watched her shyly as he brought her hand up and brushed his lips across it. She shivered with joy. "Kenji?" He looked up attentively. "Can we…" He watched her with his cunning dark eyes.

"What?"

She averted her gaze. "Can we go make a snowman, pretty please?" Beaming he stood, taking Uriko with him. He swung her to her feet before engulfing her in a full hug. Hugging back she bounced upstairs. Bringing down the scarf and the items attached to it she giggled.

The snowman stood lopsided, gazing out with penny made eyes and grinning with clods of grass. Around where his neck should be he had the ugly green scarf Kenji had loved so much. Over his shoulder was Kenji's shirt and on his stick arm he had Uriko's watch. Giggling Uriko smiled.

"He's so beautiful!" She hopped and walked closer to him. "What should we name him, Kenji?" She asked excitedly. He walked forward and caught her around the waist again. Pulling her towards him he whispered.

"William III." He stated simply, then touched her shoulder. "By the way, you're it!" He dashed away, trailed by a laughing teenaged girl. She leaped forward and threw herself onto Kenji, bringing them both crashing down into the powdery snow. Kenji landed on his back, with the petite girl staring down at him, balancing her hands on his chest and sitting on her knees in the chilled slush. She smiled.

"No, you're it." She declared. He watched her, breathing heavily as his dark eyes flickered along her face. He sat up and brushed the snow off. Scooting back Uriko sat in a heap in the pallid frost. Looking back to their snowman he chuckled.

"Do you think he'd like hot cocoa too?" Kenji asked gently, watching Uriko blush.

"I dunno, but I'm glad we got some earlier…" She trailed off, brushing her face with her slender fingers. Neither would've found out their feelings for each other if they hadn't shared the simple drink that they both adored so much. Kenji's dark eyes followed her.

"Me too. I'm really glad." He whispered, capturing her smiling face in a sweet kiss.

* * *

I hope you liked my story! Please review!

Blushing Petals


End file.
